


One Year Anniversary

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Impregnation, Incest, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: After spending a year hiding their relationship, Winter and Willow decide to take their relationship to the next level.





	One Year Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY ONE YEAR, EVERYONE! Today marks the first day I received a payment to do a commission. Meaning this is the one year anniversary since I’ve started writing. I already thanked everyone in the Christmas post just a few days ago, but still. I just wanna say thank you again. One full year of support and slowly growing. It means a lot to me. Now, I hope you enjoy Winter and Willow’s one year anniversary as well.~

Winter had a soft smile on her lips as she stepped out onto the balcony that looked over the southernmost part of the manor. A lot had happened in this spot over the course of the past year and as she heard her mother’s heels clicking against the floor behind her, she knew that only more things would come to it. “You know, Mother. This has been a fantastic year for us once you sit back and just look at it.”  
  
“What do you mean, dear?” Willow asked as she stepped through the doorway, a glass of wine in hand, to see her daughter standing out on the balcony that looked over town in nothing but a white bra and deep blue panties. “Are you not worried that someone may see you?” The mother sounded concerned as she approached her daughter, wrapping an arm around the younger Schnee’s waist and planting a soft kiss on her cheek. “I mean, the Atlas Military Specialist, Winter Schnee, standing on her balcony in nothing but her underwear? The news would go nuts.” Though, the older woman wasn’t one to talk with her current attire, and for it, she earned a soft laugh from her loving daughter.  
  
“Coming from the woman who walked out here in a see-through nightgown and no underwear at all? I’m surprised none of our workers tried raping you on your way out here.~” Winter let out a soft giggle as she turned around and wrapped her arms around her mother’s neck. “Or are you confident that I’d protect you and kick anyone’s ass if they tried to touch you?~” The younger Schnee gazed into the older woman’s eyes, gently nipping at her lip before placing a soft kiss on Willow’s lips. She couldn’t help but let out a soft giggle as she felt her mother’s lips curl into a smile as their lips met. They were soft, sweet, and the affection they shared was loving, just like every other time the two had shared a kiss between themselves.

 

Over the course of time, the two had developed a relationship that went beyond just mother and daughter, clearly over into lovers and possibly even wives if they could find a way to make that happen. Luckily for them both, however, neither one of them had cared about how Jacques felt about this and had even offered Klein extra payment for keeping quiet about their secret relationship. However, being the kind and loving butler that he was, Klein didn’t care about their relationship, happily supporting it in his own ways. Due to this, the two had enjoyed many dates out in the garden that looked like a simple mother and daughter spending the afternoon together, before things had gotten heated and they took matters into the bedroom.  
  
“You know, Winter… There’s one thing we’ve never done during our time together and I want to make it happen. Partially to spite your father, but mainly because I love you and want this to be taken a step further than we already are.” Willow set her glass of wine down on the railing and smiled to her daughter. “I want you to get me pregnant. Give me an heir that will shut your shit of a little brother up for awhile about how he deserves to be the heir instead of your sister.” The older woman sighed softly as she shook her head and placed a soft kiss onto Winter’s lips. “And there’s also something else I’d like to know, but I’m worried about what you’ll answer will be due to our…. Circumstances.”  
  
Winter blushed and thought for a moment about her mother’s proposition before it dawned on her just what she was scared to ask, the hints making it a bit obvious. “Well, Willow… I guess if we’re going to be married, I should be giving you a child, shouldn’t I?~” The specialist smiled and pulled the woman a bit closer, letting their breasts squish together for just a moment as she let the realization about her saying yes to both of her desires sink in.  
  
“Wait. Winter, you mean… Even though we’re… You’ll still…”  
  
“Of course. We’ve spent how long staring at each other and wanting each other, and then the past year actually acting on it and growing as both family and a couple? It’ll be very odd explaining this to Weiss since she’s still going to take over the company once it’s her time, but…” Winter paused and gently caressed her mother’s cheek, not realizing that she was already growing hard from the internal processing of getting her own mother pregnant. “And we might want to go off on… ‘vacation’ for a little while after we do this, but I’d be more than happy to give you what we both desire.”  
  
“Wait… You want it too?~” Willow asked, letting a hand fall from her daughter’s waist to her ass. “I didn’t know you wanted to knock up your own mother.~” As she spoke, she trailed her hand from the younger Schnee’s ass to her crotch, feeling the rigid length between her thighs. “Mmmm… Feels like you do!”  
  
“You know I’ve always wanted children, Mother. And who better than the person I want to spend my life with?” Winter made sure to ask in as loving as a tone as she could manage as a cold breeze knocked the glass off the railing and down to the front door. “Though, maybe we should go inside before one of the workers comes out and sees us.” The Specialist let out a soft chuckle before stopping as she saw the older woman shake her head. “What? Why not-”  
  
“I don’t care if someone sees us, Winter. We’re going to be getting married and having our own child. For now, my heart is far too happy to care about if someone sees. So… Please. Right here, right now. Make love to me and impregnate me.” With a smile on her face, Willow slipped out of her daughter’s arms, leaning over the railing and shaking her rear end for the younger woman. “Fill my needy pussy and make me a mother again.~” The older woman smiled as she felt her daughter’s hands run along her back for just a moment before going back down and finding their way to her plump ass, each one taking a cheek in hand and earning a quiet but happy moan from the woman. She didn’t bother turning her head back to see what the Specialist was doing, feeling the girl’s thick cock land against her ass in the next few seconds as she simply gazed over to the town, admiring all the lights as her heart skipped a beat. “Ready, love?~” Willow asked, giving another quick shake of her rear.

 

Winter nodded and placed a hand on her mother’s hip, using the other to line her tip up with the woman’s cunt before giving a rough thrust and pushing the member fully into the older woman in its entirety. She relished in the scream of bliss that left the woman she just filled, biting her lip as Willow’s inner walls seemed to clamp down around her shaft right away in an attempt to milk it. “Already, Mother?” The younger Schnee let out a soft chuckle as she leaned over the woman, gently biting her earlobe and noticing the shiver that her mother made. “You’re such a slut for your own daughter’s cock. Grandpa would be disappointed and proud of you.~” The military woman didn’t hesitate in moving her hips, knowing that the older Schnee could handle her pulling back just enough to make her feel empty before filling her right back up with every inch of her cock. The experience only got better as she realized that Willow wasn’t going to bother holding back her moans as the two fucked on the balcony, letting the sound of her love echo to the workers who were in the yard. Winter quickly leaned up and ran her free hand through her mother’s hair, letting it down and covering her face, just for the sheer fact that she thought the older woman looked far sexier with her hair down and in a mess.  
  
“Oh, dust, Winter! It’s been too long since you’ve filled me up like this.~” The woman held tight to the railing, bliss already coating her features as she looked down at the few people below her, happy no one had caught on yet but knowing they would soon enough with how she managed to moan with each and every thrust that her daughter made inside of her. The way that her little girl’s cock always seemed to fill her up and stretch her out was far better than anything she had ever experienced in her life from any other man or woman, Jacques included. “Don’t make me wait for this perfect cock any longer.~” Reaching one of her hands back behind her, Willow’s heart seemed to skip a beat as she felt her daughter’s hand grab onto it, pulling it behind her and forcing it to rest in the small of her back. The older woman knew the risks of being caught from her sound of her moans, especially if anyone in the actual family found out before they were ready to say anything, but as she felt Winter’s hand move from the back of her head to her ass, swatting it and spanking her hard enough to leave a clear handprint, there was no force on Remnant that could stop the woman from moaning at the top of her lungs. Especially as she felt her daughter time each thrust and spanking perfectly together to bring her just that much more pleasure. “Oh, baby... Oh baby… You feel so good!~”

 

Looking down into the short area below them that they called a front yard, both of the Schnees were able to see the four or five butlers and maids that were working all look up to them in curiosity, a few of them gasping in surprise at what was happening in front of them. “Mother, will you keep it down?” Winter grunted, stopping the spankings as her mother’s red ass quickly healed with her aura and went back to her natural snow pale skin. “Oh, fuck it…” The Specialist stopped her thrusts and turned her mother around so her back was facing the ground and worker below them, a smile on her face as she leaned down and captured the older woman’s lips in a passionate and lustful kiss. Both of the women moaned into the show of affection, their sounds halted for a moment as the kiss broke and they gazed into each other’s eyes, lust and passion swirling within them. “I love you too much to hide this anymore, Willow.~”  
  
“That’s a good girl, Winter. Show the world how much you love your mother.” The woman raised a hand and caressed her daughter’s cheek, smiling and kissing her nose as she continued to let out heated breaths and pants. “Let’s go out dancing like we’ve wanted to.~ Go to a movie with our child, no longer hide out love.~” Willow’s smile only grew as she saw a tear start to form in her daughter’s eye, her heart seeming to melt in this moment. “Look at you. My little girl all grown up and about to start a family of her own. I couldn’t be more proud or turned on in my life. And as long as I have you, I doubt that’ll ever be a problem.~” Once again, the two shared a passionate kiss, more loving and lustful, as if a silent ‘I do’ was shared between them without even needing to be at an altar. Once their lips separated again, the older Schnee was quick to wrap her legs around the Specialist’s waist, biting her lower lip as she did so. “Now be a good girl and get your lover pregnant. Give me what I’ve wanted for a year now.~”

 

Winter certainly wasn’t going to disobey her mother at this point, especially because they both wanted the same thing, a child and not to have to hide how they felt any longer. The younger Schnee smiled and kissed her mother again, just a quick peck as she continued moving her hips, getting faster and deeper with each push she made and loving the way that Willow looked at her. Features filled with nothing but lust and love for her and anticipation for the creampie that was to come. It had been at least a week since the two had last had a chance to make love like this and the Specialist planned to pay back every moment the two had missed as she reached down and slipped her hand under her mother’s nightgown, kneading her breast with one hand as the other stayed on the woman’s hip still to hold her in place. “Of course, Mother. What kind of daughter would I be if I didn’t provide what you need?~” However, with each thrust she made and the knowledge that the people under them were watching and most likely taking pictures and a video of Willow Schnee cheating on her husband, she didn’t know how much longer she could last. Not because of fear that they would be discovered, but because of how uplifting and perfect it was that she no longer had to sneak into her mother’s room at night to get a quick kiss or anything.

 

Willow’s only response was to smile and moan at her daughter’s actions, bringing her free hand to her other breast and kneading it in perfect time with the girl’s movements, squeezing and pinching her nipple in perfect harmony with Winter’s hand. One quick glance into the younger Schnee’s eyes was all it took to tell her that the younger craved more but wasn’t going to say anything. So, without saying another word, the older woman reached down and grabbed the hem of her nightgown, lifting it over her breasts and fully tearing it off before throwing it behind her in the hopes that one of the people that gathered below them would catch it. “Is this what you wanted, dear?~” With a sly smirk, and a seductive tone in her voice, the older Schnee made sure that some of her hair covered her breasts, giving that illustrious view Winter always seemed to crave when it came to things she found…. Magical. Luckily, Willow knew she was one of those things, so as she saw her daughter’s cheeks light up red in a deep blush, she knew she had succeeded. “Good!~”

 

Once again, the two were back to heavy breaths and lustful gazes, arms locked around one another as Willow held tight to her daughter’s waist with her legs. Nothing was going to break them out of their trance, not the cold Atlas breeze, or the cheering crowd beneath them, or even the fact that they were outside and probably going to be scattered over the news by tomorrow afternoon. All that mattered to both of them was that they there were there together and in love, giving each other just what they needed. And as Winter leaned down and rested her forehead against her mothers, she was surprised by how soft the kiss that followed was, almost taken aback by the soft giggle that left Willow. “What’s so funny, Mother?” The Specialist panted out, continuing to hold her mother.  
  
“If I had asked you to do this for our first time, you would’ve told me that I could go fuck myself. Now look at us. Not a care in the world other than for each other.~” A soft shiver left her as the wind blew her hair away from her breasts, letting the cold nip at her nipples a bit before both her and Winter covered them. “We’ve grown so much and all I want from us now is…”  
  
“I know.~” Capturing her mother’s lips in a loving, lustful, and nearly overzealous kiss, Winter took the moment to moan out into the kiss, bucking her hips one last time before flooding her mother’s womb with her cum. Rope after thick rope of cum shot into Willow’s core, easily overstuffing her womb and painting her walls white before any small amount trickled out. The younger Schnee was happy she had kissed her mother when she did, hearing the loud but muffled moan leave the other woman as she was pushed over her climax herself, indicated by her inner walls clamping down and seeming to milk that perfect cock. Fortunately, as the two came together, moans stopping at each other’s lips and eyes slowly opening to see a very heated sense of love in the other’s eyes, everything else in the world seemed to crawl to a halt. It left the two in their moment of pure joy for what felt like an eternity. “I love you, Mother.~” Winter huffed out, a smile still present on her lips.  
  
“I love you too.~” After a moment of simply gazing into her daughter's eyes, the older woman finally let her legs fall to her side and let the younger Schnee go with a soft chuckle. “What do you say we get back inside and just cuddle on the bed? Fuck my nightgown. Whoever caught it can keep it.~” Willow smirked as she watched Winter’s face light up with joy, knowing she had said just what the younger woman had wanted to hear. “Come on. Carry your old hag of a mother to bed.~”  
  
“Be glad you mean the world to me, you old hag.~” Love was ever present in her tone as she did just what she was asked to, picking up her mother bridal style and starting to carry her back into the house. “So… Any names in mind since you’re so eager?”  
  
“Summer.” Was the only word to leave Willow’s lips.  
  
“I miss her too, Mother. Summer it is.~”


End file.
